Wuss!
by Raven Dunbar
Summary: A short drabble in which America watches a horror movie and goes running to Canada afterwards! CanUS


A/N: So, this is nothing special. It was just an idea that came to mind, and I had to get it out into writing. It's very Short. It features Canada and America, and basically plays on America's liking of horror movies, and how he's also scared witless of them when he watches them. I may expand on it, but for now I shall leave it as is. Enjoy, and please let me know if you would like to see it expanded!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Canada X America Drabble<p>

By Raven Dunbar 2011

Two young men, almost identical blonds, walked down the hallway of a hotel together. They were returning to their individual rooms after a long day of meetings with the other Nations. The two, other wise know as America and Canada, had inadvertently booked themselves rooms at the same hotel in England where the meetings were being held this time around, and as they walked, they discovered that in fact their rooms were even on the same floor. The first room they came across was that of Canada's. As he unlocked the door to his room, his near-twin discussed his plans for the evening. Despite being rather exhausted and wanting to just crawl in the shower and then into bed, Canada, nonetheless, politely and quietly listened to the other Nation's rambling.

"I think I'm gonna watch this really awesome horror movie that's on tonight! That way I can unwind before I go to bed! Hey, you wanna come down to my room and watch it with me, Matty?"

The Canadian politely smiled and shook his head as he opened the door to his room and stepped inside.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'm just going to have a quick shower and go to bed. I hope you enjoy your movie though!"

"Aw, come on! You're not really that tired are you? Or Maybe your just afraid to watch it!"

"Actually, I really am tired, and no, I am not afraid to watch it! I'm sorry, but thank you! Have a Good Night, Alfred. I'll see you tomorrow"

Before the American could try to coax him any further into watching the film, Canada waved a hand and shut the door. Outside he could hear the other blond heave a sigh and then walk off down the hall.

"Yeah yeah, sure! Fine then! See ya later, ya wuss!"

Letting out a sigh of his own, Canada shook his head, smiling a little as he moved towards his suit case and prepared for his shower and for bed.

It was about midnight, and the Canadian was sleeping rather peacefully, when suddenly there was a very loud banging sound at his door. Waking up with a start, the blond automatically reached for his glasses as he flicked the switch on the lamp by his bed.

"What on Earth?"

The pounding on the door continued, and he hurriedly got from his bed, and as he neared the door, he could hear a sort of panicked, whining sound.

"Matty! Matty! Hurry! Open the door!"

Grumbling slightly but feeling somewhat confused, the Canadian reached for the door handle, and as he opened the door, America, clad in striped pyjamas, came rushing in, looking somewhat terrified.

"Alfred! What's Wrong?"

Before saying anything, the American frantically slammed the door shut and then looked around the room quickly before turning to his friend.

"I'm sleeping here tonight!"

"What? Why?"

The American moved rather quickly, and was clinging to his near-twin as he glanced around once more.

"Because! … I think there is a ghost in my room!"

"What? Don't be ridiculous! There are no ghosts in your room! Besides that, I only have one bed in here! What kind of stupid horror movie were you watching?"

"That's okay! I don't want to sleep alone! Maybe if the ghost follows me, he'll get you first!"

And without another word, the American practically dove under the covers, into the bed.

Shaking his head, and rubbing his temples, Canada made his way over to bed himself, and crawled in. Removing his glasses, and placing them on the nightstand, he looked over at the other nation and gave a resigned sigh before turning out the light.

"Fine then! Just don't hog all the blankets … you wuss."

* * *

><p><span>AN: Thank you for reading!


End file.
